


Dysnomia

by takajima



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Kazuya can be a bit of a perv, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/pseuds/takajima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in an alternate dimension, Jin meets Kamenashi Kazuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysnomia

**Author's Note:**

> Akame is a sacred pairing I don’t want to write because I’m terrified of butchering my otp, but a year ago I built this universe and I didn’t want to waste it. Originally meant as a birthday present for Val, [](http://butts-anonymous.livejournal.com/profile)[butts_anonymous](http://butts-anonymous.livejournal.com/), but I’m a year and a month late and uh, Merry Christmas? This is nowhere near complete and I don’t know if I will ever know how to end it without it being awfully angsty ☹ Unbeta-ed.
> 
> Dysnomia (Δυσνομία) means lawlessness in Ancient Greek, is also the name of the moon of the dwarf planet Eris, which actually exists. In this fic, Eris is the size of Earth, and does not have a moon.

  
  
“The Universe is made up of two different dimensions, Concordia and Discordia. Earth is the planet that supports life in Concordia, and Eris in Discordia. Scientists have recently discovered a portal that connects both dimensions, allowing physical objects to be passed through. However, this portal only opens once in every 34 years, and each time it opens it remains opened for only 52 days. Since the portal opens again this year, scientists are planning to --”

Jin stops reading and looks at his manager. “Why do I need to read this? And why are we,” he pauses, glances down at his ticket, “going to _America_?”

Satsuki-san grins, “Jin, you’re going to be part of the experiment.”

Jin looks down at the documents again, eyes widening when he sees the words, ‘scientists are planning to send the first human to Eris’.

 

 

Weeks after Jin goes to America to study English (to escape), fanwars begin. Some blame the formation of Shuuji to Akira for causing Jin so much anguish he had to leave (Jin thinks they aren't that far from the truth), some just blame Jin for being an irresponsible asshole. KAT-TUN disbands. Johnny takes it as an opportunity to promote Kame and Ueda as a duo named Touch, after the manga. Nakamaru takes over Shokura as a host while Koki sets up his own bar, occasionally getting requests to write raps for new debuting groups. Junno starts getting lots of drama projects, but manages to find time in between to record a song with Kame and Ueda, which is released as a track on the limited edition of their new single. The members of KAT-TUN are doing fine when he returns, and Jin is truly glad for them.

He just isn't so glad to find out that he returns to nothing, despite his newly acquired ability to speak English. He later finds out that Johnny never planned anything for him, but wants him to go to America again. Jin is sick of burgers and fries and really wants tonkatsu for dinner, and so he declines.

Things start to go downhill from there. Jin still appears on Shokura from time to time, but fan reception isn’t all that great. Forums complain that Jin’s solos take up too much time and prevent the other younger and newer groups from performing. Eventually the uchiwas with his name decrease as well. Jin has a hard time trying not to feel upset and maybe, Jin thinks, he should have agreed to America.

Finally, two years later, Jin finds himself writing songs for JE artistes, which isn’t too bad, until this young group debuts and he has to arrange this sickeningly sweet pop song. Which is why Jin is ready to decline when his manager calls about a job, except Satsuki-san says that he's wanted on a variety show. Jin is suspicious, but packs his bags as per instructed.

Jin was certainly not expecting to be a lab rat when Satsuki-san called about the job.

 

 

Jin purses his lips and tries not to roll his eyes at the people in labcoats around him. He was just in an awful meeting that lasted five hours long with the director of the show, who spent at least two hours going on about how much money was being spent on the project, and how it was a wonderful breakthrough in science. The rest of the meeting felt like a science lecture to Jin, except that the lecturer had an annoyingly high-pitched voice that rang in your ears and was almost impossible to tune out. It sets Jin in a bad mood, making it worse, since he isn't too pleased about being treated like an idiot by those 'Professors'-- according to Satsuki-san. Jin thinks they just look like regular people with no lives, who do nothing but prance around in their shiny white lab coats and press buttons on machines.

“This is a video camera,” Jin sighs, “you will record your findings on this device for the show. Do you know how to operate it?” The video camera is dropped onto Jin’s lap before he can make a comment about how only idiots wouldn’t know how to.

“--and this is a digital clock,” Jin rolls his eyes (he can't help it) as yet another device is strapped onto him, this time on his wrist. “You need to be back before that thing hits zero.”

Jin doesn’t want to think of what would happen if it did and just nods.

The people in labcoats strap Jin up, and he’s ready to go. He gives Satsuki-san a small wave and steps into the capsule as the people in labcoats continue to mutter things that he tunes out.

And the capsule door slams shut.

 

 

Jin feels like he is falling and falling, like he’s on a budget plane with absolutely no turbulence control. There’s a loud bang as the capsule seems to collide with something and Jin feels himself get thrown to the other wall of the capsule upon impact -- and everything turns black.

 

 

When he comes to, Jin finds himself on a stretcher, surrounded by a group of men in baseball uniforms, all staring at him as if he had fallen from the sky.

“Why… why am I here?” Jin asks in Japanese, which earns him many confused faces. He then remembers that he’s in America and switches to English.

“Uhh… you just fell from the sky, man," a tan muscular guy tells him. "It was weird.” He surveys the people around him, wanting to ask more questions, but he registers a familiar face and gets up immediately.

“Kame!” The name slips from Jin’s lips out of habit. “Kamenashi!” Jin hurries to correct himself.

The man points to himself, confused. When Jin nods, he frowns, “Who are you?” Jin is so surprised that he speaks fluent English without any Japanese accent that all things he wants to say just leave his mind in that instant, and he can only stare.

“Hey,” The man waves a hand in front of Jin, and only then Jin wakes up from his daze.

“Kamenashi! Aren’t you supposed to be busy with your concerts with Ueda? Why are you in America?”

“Who’s Ueda? And why do I have concerts?” Jin frowns as he tries to process the fact that the man doesn’t know Ueda. Unless --

“Wait, where am I?”

“America.”

“I know, but what’s this planet called?”

“Are you seriously asking me this? Eris, duh.”

Jin actually gasps out loud when he hears this, so the people in lab coats aren’t complete loonies afterall. But trust Jin to meet Kame even in an alternate dimension.

 

 

When the crowd has cleared, Jin tries to talk to Kame again, because he wants answers.

“Hey, uhm, Kamenashi-san.”

Kamenashi-san grins, “please, just Kazuya.”

Jin scratches the back of his head sheepishly, “if you have time, wanna grab lunch?”

Something that Jin can’t recognise flashes in Kazuya’s eyes. “Sure. Does my place sound okay?”

It leaves Jin confused, but he still agrees.

 

 

Jin feels like a little kid; he’s excited to hear what they’re having. He hopes Kazuya is cooking, Kame’s home cooked food has always been great, only second to Jin’s mother’s cooking. “So Kazuya, what are we having for lunch? Are you cooking?”

Kazuya looks at him incredulously. “You know I can’t cook, right?”

Jin laughs. “You must be joking, you’re the best at cooking!”

“No, seriously. I thought you were a fan. Don’t most of them know these things?”

Jin blinks and looks down in embarrassment. This is Kazuya, not the Kame back home. Not like the Kame from back home will ever invite Jin to his place.

“--anddd we’re here.” Kazuya opens the door, “you can take your shoes off here, I’ve got indoor slippers.”

Jin nods and toes off his shoes, but when he looks up Kazuya’s face is just an inch away and he’s pinned to the door by the smaller man. “What the fuck Kame--”

“Shhhh,” Kazuya whispers, biting on Jin’s earlobe. “It’s Kazuya." Kazuya hisses, trailing his fingers along Jin's collarbone. Jin squirms. "Has anyone told you that you’re so pretty?” He makes a grab at Jin’s crotch and Jin immediately shoves him off, glaring.

“What the fuck was that, Kazuya?” Jin is still glaring.

Kazuya pouts. “Awww, you’re no fun.”

Jin swallows. In his world, Kame would never pull a stunt like that, he always thinks before he -- this is Kazuya, Jin has to remind himself, not Kame.

Jin decides to curl up on the other end of the couch, far away from Kazuya in case the latter tries to jump him again.

"Wait, so if you don't want to sleep with me, why did you come with me to my apartment?"

Jin looks away and mumbles, "I wanted to have lunch with you... and I thought you were cooking."

When Jin looks up, Kazuya has once again placed his face right in front of Jin’s, barely two centimetres away. Jin shrieks and shoves Kazuya off, glaring. “Damn it Kazuya, you’ve got to stop doing that!”

Kazuya smirks at his end of the couch, “but you’re so cute you make me want to tease you more.”

Jin can only shrink further away.

 

 

“So if you aren’t a fan, who the hell are you?” Kazuya asks, after they’ve polished the chinese takeout he ordered for the both of them. “Why were you in our field?”

Despite the warnings bells in his head, Jin finds himself telling his entire life story to Kazuya, from his pre-debut days, about how he used to be the best of buds with Kame but now he doesn’t dare look him in the eye with the rumours of Kame taking up boxing with Ueda. He tells him about the experiment as well, and Kazuya simply listens.

It surprises Jin how quickly Kazuya believes him, only pausing to give Jin a raised eyebrow when he talked about how bald that Professor was, and nodding when Jin is finally done.

“Seems legit.”

“By the way, can I stay here?”

“For how long?”

Jin takes a long look at his ‘digital clock’, the watch they strapped on him which had somehow survived the crash. “Fifty-one and a half days?”

 

 

 

They both end up in Kazuya’s bed, because he has a lumpy couch and Jin is totally not a priss for wanting a comfortable mattress and warm covers. So much for being a national baseball star, Jin thinks, he doesn’t even have a proper couch.

Kazuya’s bed is more than enough for the two of them, even with the pillow barrier in the middle that Jin insists on setting up in case Kazuya tries to grope him in the middle of the night.

“I don’t trust you,” Jin says, and Kazuya only laughs.

“But you told me your life story and climbed into my bed.”

Jin really wants to kick him.

 

 

“So, you’re from another dimension?” Kazuya asks, after they have established sleeping arrangements, the pillow barrier successfully put in place.

Jin nods, but after a moment’s silence, he realises that Kazuya can’t see him in the darkness.

“Yup,” he finally replies, pretending not to hear the awkward pause.

“What is your planet called, anyway?”

“Earth.”

“Wait, like the ground? Earth? That’s boring,” Kazuya yawns.

“Sorry we aren’t as creative,” Jin mumbles lamely, shoving the pillow barrier closer to Kazuya and grabbing more of the covers, which Kazuya is quick to steal back.

Jin kind of hates his superhuman baseball reflexes.

He doesn’t know how long it takes him, but Jin falls asleep to the rhythm of Kazuya’s breathing and the dull glow of his watch.

 

 

When Jin wakes up, his legs are cold with the covers completely gone, but it isn’t uncomfortable, with the warmth coming from behind him. He turns, shifting closer towards the warmth, his legs unconsciously moving towards the warmth as well. It is awkward and abrupt when Jin belatedly notices something poking his butt and breaths fanning his neck, at the same time his leg comes into contact with something hairy.

He screams, promptly falling off the bed.  



End file.
